Los mundos detrás de la puerta
by Itzem-azula
Summary: Que harías si existe un mundo diferente al tuyo, uno donde te toman en cuenta, donde existen espectáculos y maravillas, donde te sientes valorado por tu propia familia y el único precio son tus ojos. Eso es lo que se pregunta una niña de 9 años al atravesar la puerta, en donde se descubren al fin muchos secretos.
1. Brazos de anochecer

_Hola como están, aquí me encuentro con otra historia. Es la primera vez que tengo la suficiente inspiración para esta historia entre Hey Arnold y Coraline, (bueno basada en la película de Coraline) si como lo leen, con todo y la Beldam y bueno es una de mis ocurrencias que lo pienso plasmar en estas hojas._

_Por ahora me concentrare en el primer episodio. :3_

_Pero antes mencionar que ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece. Si fuera así creen que estaría escribiendo esta historia, no lo convertiría en película o algo así. ;)_

Capítulo 1

**Brazos de anochecer**

—Susi, donde dejaste mis calcetines —se escuchó la voz apresurada de un señor con el cabello castaño que se iba perdiendo de apoco en su calva y su barba que no hacía mucho por mejorar su aspecto, haciendo un gran alboroto en el pasillo.

Mientras tanto un niño bajaba por las escaleras cercanas sin poder evitar escuchar aquel bullicio, llevando consigo en sus manos un volatín de color verde, con algunos rosones en la cola y un madeja de hilo color plateado.

—Está todo bien Sr. Kokoschka —pregunto el niño rubio con un extraño peinado que hacía que varios mechones salieran de su cabeza.

—Ah Arnold que bueno que llegas, dile a Susi que se apresure con las maletas, se nos va a hacer tarde.

—Ya te dije que la fiesta es mañana a medio día —intervino una señora rubia y delgada, mientras llevaba un abrigo café sobre su blusa rosada y llevaba varias maletas en sus dos manos.

—Pero Susi, pero tenemos que tomar el transporte dentro de dos horas y hasta llegar a la estación en el centro, se nos hará muy tarde –dijo agitando las manos en el aire de forma dramática—Además si su tío no llega, de seguro Oscar no queda ni abrir los regalos.

—De todas formas, el que se debe apresurar eres tú, no pensaras ir vestido así —señalando su ropa de aquel señor que estaba en ropa interior y con una básica de color blanco.

—Sr. Kokoschka calma, ¿de qué están hablando? —pregunto intrigado el pequeño niño.

Pero el susodicho no hizo caso y volvió a entrar a toda prisa a la habitación, mientras se oía el caer de los cajones del armario y derivar algunas cosas de cristal.

—Sra. Kokoschka, ¿qué está pasando? —se dirigió hacia la dama que aún estaba batallando por manejar todas las maletas ella sola.

—Eh, hola Arnold como estas —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa –No te lo dijeron —el niño solo negó con la cabeza —Es que Oscar y yo iremos de viaje, él bebe de mi prima, Oscar, está por cumplir su primer año, y por lo tanto nos invitaron a celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños en Kentucky, es donde recientemente se mudó la familia. Y bueno supongo que nos quedaremos allá algunos días.

—Me alegro escucharlo, pero no tendrá problemas en su trabajo —pregunto un tanto preocupado.

Ella solo le sonrió de manera maternal –Gracias por preocuparte Arnold, pero ya hable con mi jefe y me darán estos días libres, de todas formas ya me debían vacaciones —le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro —además será lindo pasar unas vacaciones con _mi_ familia.

—Susi, ya tenemos que irnos —exclamo el castaño de barba, mientras salía apresuradamente ya correctamente vestido y con un abrigo de color café un tono más oscuro que de su esposa y con un sombrero que cubría su calva.

—Me tengo que ir Arnold, nos vemos dentro de unos días.

—Adiós Arnold —se despidió el Sr. Kokoschka, desde la puerta —ah, y dile al abuelo que al regreso le pago la renta.

—Que no soy tu abuelo —le dijo un señor de bastante edad saliendo de su "oficina"—Y debes pagar la renta, la tienes atrasada desde el mes anterior –se escuchó el grito del abuelo, mientras su estómago hacia ruidos extraños.

—Oh no, Arnold nunca comas pastel de frambuesas —dijo volviendo a entrar a su "oficina"

El niño solo suspiro, ya eran típicas aquellas escenas —Con que el Sr. Kokoschka no estará —murmuro para sí, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, para dirigirse hacia el parque cercano.

* * *

—Oye Arnold —llamo su abuelo desde una de las habitaciones, una que curiosamente estaba sellada desde que tenía memoria —ven muchacho y ayúdame a levantar este reloj.

—Ya voy abuelo —expresó el pequeño niño dejando su volatín en una mesita cercana.

Al llegar la habitación estaba completamente llena de polvo y telarañas, se nota que nadie había habitado aquella parte de la casa en mucho tiempo. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por unas sábanas blancas, los grandes ventanales que estaban cubiertos por papeles marrones que escasamente dejaban entrar la luz y las paredes tapizadas con papel que tenía pequeños diseños de flores, mientras el olor de la humedad era muy fuerte.

Vio a su abuelo al fondo de la habitación, cerca de uno de los muebles antiguos, lo que le pedía que lo ayudara a mover, era un reloj de aspecto inglés, alto y grande, las manillas del reloj sorprendentemente seguían funcionando después de mucho tiempo y la madera era muy resistente.

Lo movieron con algo de dificultad, aun con la ayuda extra de su parte, el reloj era bastante pesado y cuando al fin lograron trasladarlo, se percataron de algo increíble.

—Uf, ese reloj sí que era pesado no crees hombre pequeño —hablo mientras se recostaba en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Si abuelo—dijo acompañando a su abuelo —pero dime porque estamos en esta habitación que recuerde siempre estuvo bloqueada o sellada.

—Bueno eso Arnold —dijo reincorporándose y estirando las manos, mientras hacía calentamiento —es que quiero admitir nuevos inquilinos y pensé que mejor que abrir que las habitaciones vacías y así no dar tu habitación en renta —dijo bromista el anciano.

—Claro abuelo, pero me refiero a que jamás entremos a esta sección, bueno desde que tengo memoria nunca se hubo utilizado esta sala.

—Bueno hombre pequeño eso tiene una explicación—dijo mientras se ponía de pie, para sacudirse de las manos el polvo de aquellos muebles

—y bien? —pregunto el muchacho.

—y bien, qué?

—Abuelo, no me dirás la razón por la cual estaba sellada esta habitación.

— Je, je si Arnold, que te puedo decir —hablo no dándole mucha importancia a lo que decía —los señores que alquilaban este cuarto se fueron mucho antes de que tu nacieras, pero ellos aunque no estuvieran siempre pagaban el alquiler por esta habitación, siempre mandando cheques a fin de mes para que yo los cobrara. Pero ya pasaron cinco años y pronto serán seis, desde que no recibo nada por esta habitación y la verdad tampoco supe nada de ellos. Realmente pensé que iban a volver, por lo menos por sus cosas. Pero jamás aparecieron.

—Así que decidí hacer una venta de garaje mañana —hablo alegre —y por eso voy a sacar todos los muebles, son lo único que se puede vender, ya que todo está vacío, además de sacar algunas cosas que solo están para ocupar espacio. Me preguntó cuánto me darían por tu abuela.

— ¡Abuelo!

—Ya, solo bromeaba hombre pequeño no te lo tomes tan en serio —dijo revolviendo su cabello —Ahora no te quedes parado, hay muchas cosas más por mover.

Al terminar de mover los muebles Arnold noto algo que extrañamente no tomo en cuenta antes, detrás de donde se suponía que estaba aquel reloj inglés, se hallaba una puerta pequeña, demasiado pequeña, como para que solo una persona entrara pero de rodillas. Estaba sellada con el papel tapiz.

—Mira abuelo, esa puerta —señalo.

—Qué extraño, no la había visto antes — dijo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla y luego curioso se acercó. Con cuidado fue rasgando el contorno de la puerta, rompiendo el papel tapiz. Cuando intentaron abrir la puerta notaron que estaba cerrada con llave.

—Sera para otra chaparrín, ahora ayúdame a poner todo esto para la venta de garaje.

**Continuara…**

Hola otra vez, díganme que les pareció.

Por ahora les diré que esta historia se pondrá interesante será mejor que sigan leyendo. Sé que quieren que siga con mis otras historias, pero desde ya les digo, esta historia será corta, es de alguna forma para tratar de hacer menos penosa la larga espera.

Sin embargo también tendrá su lugar, eso se los aseguro. Además de que ya tengo escritas algunas partes de este fic. Solo me falta unir algunos puntos, por ejemplo la continuación de este capítulo, les digo desde ya, lo tengo en borrador pero tengo algunos problemas en ciertas partes. Aun así espero sinceramente que la actualización sea rápida.

Bueno espero que les guste la idea y que me dejen reviews : ) me agrada más cuando comentan como está emergiendo la historia, sin embargo cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Los dejo, tengo un examen y una practica muy extensa para mañana, deseen me suerte para que todo termine con bien, ya saben como es esto ;)

Solo me resta decirles, para todos aquellos que leen este fic:

"Un saludo a la distancia desde el corazón de Sudamérica"

Vaya me encanta esa frase, nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;3


	2. Sombras de luna llena

_Hola como estan ^-^, aquí les dejo la continuacion de esta historia espero que les guste :3_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece. __Si fuera así creen que estaría escribiendo esta historia, no lo convertiría en película o algo así. ;)_

_Basada en la historia de Coraline._

**Capítulo 2**

**Sombras de luna llena.**

—Entonces debo decirle que me ausentare de Sunset Arms, partiré con mi hija por una semana, viajaremos a Seattle, ella me quiere presentar a su prometido y su familia, además de ultimar los detalles de la boda —hablo el Sr. Hyunn, durante la cena que tenían los inquilinos, mientras la abuela servía la comida.

—Que alegría, así que tu polluelo ya creció y extiende sus alas —dijo muy emocionado el abuelo —Aun recuerdo cuando mi hijo se casó en esa extraña ceremonia en San Lorenzo y luego todos estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas — recordando viejos tiempos.

—Si mi Miles viera esto de seguro les traería un jabalí para la cena, de su extensa cacería —menciono la abuela mientras se subía a la mesa y con la sartén hacia una pose de explorador —o una pterodáctilo para los novios.

—Puki vieja loca, ya te dije que los pterodáctilos se extinguieron hace mucho —decía mientras intentaba bajar a la abuela de la mesa, ganando las miradas divertidas de todos en el salón. Estas escenas ya eran algo común.

—Cuando partirá Sr. Hyunn —hablo cierto niño mientras le pasaba el puré de papas

—Partiré mañana a primera desde ya considérense invitados a la boda, eso tengan por seguro. De todas formas le cayeron muy bien cuando los conoció, aquella maravillosa Navidad. Seguro que no iniciaría la boda si alguno de ustedes no estuviera presente.

— ¿Qué boda, quien se casa?—pregunto el recién llegado —Arnold pilluelo, por fin te pusiste las pilas y empezaste una relación, eh casanova —hablo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo —pero deberías empezar por noviazgos y no dar un paso tan grande como es el matrimonio, digo aun eres un niño.

—No están hablando de mi Sr. Potts —señalo el niño rubio, entre divertido y disgustado por la broma —Es la hija del Sr. Hyunn la que se va a casar pronto –explicó el ojiverde.

— ¿Qué? Y yo que pensé que ya habías sentado cabeza, en fin es un alivio, aun eres muy joven para empezar a pensar en casarte, pero deberías empezar a pensar en tener alguna novia —dijo codeándole al pequeño, entretanto se sentaba a la mesa

—Pero eso es una gran noticia, y se sorprenderán aún más cuando escuchen la mía —continuo, mientras se paraba en la silla (por su baja estatura) y ponía las manos al aire, haciéndose más dramático. —ME VOY DE VIAJE, partiré dentro de dos días a medio día. La empresa constructora en la cual trabajo, está seleccionando a los mejores trabajadores para llevarlos a una convención fuera del país. Sera fabuloso, nos reuniremos todos los colegas de todo el mundo y hablaremos de nuestras experiencias y la mejor forma de demoler edificios y… —dijo con gran emoción en su voz, mientras los presentes solo lo observaban, se notaba que a Ernie Potts, le encantaba su trabajo.

—Vaya, esto sí que es inusual —dijo el abuelo mientras se frotaba la barbilla en una pose de pensamiento

—Qué?, que exista una convención de demoledores? —dijo el Sr. Hyunn algo intrigado por la pose del abuelo.

—No, que Ernie sea considerado uno de los mejores empleados —exclamo haciendo que el pelirrojo bajara de su nube —y bájate de la silla, lo vas a romper.

—No le veo lo raro, el Sr. Potts siempre fue muy cumplido con su trabajo, era de esperarse que sea considerado el mejor —defendió el pequeño niño.

—Gracias Arnold, al menos alguien si me aprecia —dijo sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila y normal (en sus términos) después de esa escena.

Ya en su habitación, cierto niño rubio se preparaba para dormir, pero antes siempre le gustaba leer un fragmento de aquel librode poesía con la cubierta rosa, cuyo autor era aún desconocido para el niño. Estaba decidido a sacarlo de su biblioteca, cuando se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, entonces rápidamente tomo el otro libro también muy apreciado por él.

—¿Cómo estas hombre pequeño? —Dijo mientras se acercaba a su cama — ¿quieres que te cuente alguna historia de tus padres?

—Gracias abuelo, pero en realidad quisiera volver a leer el diario de mis padres.

—Qué tal si lo leemos juntos eh chaparrín

—Me parece una gran idea, en realidad hay una parte del diario que no comprendo, se trata antes de que yo naciera, no lo entiendo es como si faltara una página.

El abuelo simplemente se jalo el cuello de su camisa en señal de nerviosismo –Yo creo que hay cosas un poco más interesantes que una página perdida no es así –dijo con la esperanza de cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible, no quería hablar de esas cosas, aun no era tiempo.

—En realidad si, abuelo mira esto –dijo señalando la última parte del diario.

—Ahí solo hay hojas en blanco

—Si yo también pensaba eso al principio, pero mira, hay una página colada –dijo abriéndola para revelar una especie de mapa bastante detallado –debe ser el camino que recorrieron para ayudar a la tribu de los ojos verdes, no es fantástico. Si yo pudiera ir, quisiera encontrarlos –dijo mientras sentía que sus ojos se ponían pesados por el sueño –yo en realidad un bostezo quisiera que estén aquí. Dijo acomodándose mejor entre su cama para poder dormir. Que le pasaba nunca había tenido un sueño tan pronto, aún era temprano.

—Vamos, vamos levanta ese ánimo, no todos los días puedes ser aventurero – decía tratando de levantarle el ánimo, cuando observo que el niño ya estaba dormido —Descansa hombre pequeño, dijo mientras ponía cerca del rubio un muñeco bastante parecido al niño rubio.

* * *

Esa noche volvió a pasar por aquel pasillo que conducía hacia esa habitación, con su pijama puesto mientras llevaba un vaso de leche en sus manos.

Lentamente el rechinar de la puerta se hacía más fuerte. Él curioso miro dentro del cuarto, encontrándose con una llave en el centro de aquel cuarto, cuyo cabezal tenía la forma de un botón redondo, con algo de óxido y tierra, como si estuviera oculta a la intemperie por mucho tiempo, se notaba que era bastante antigua. Se le ocurrió algo, si la llave era tan vieja, tal vez, solo tal vez pudiera abrir la puerta pequeña de esa habitación.

La forma coincidía con la manija, inserto la llave y vio que está entraba perfectamente en la ranura, su corazón se aceleró, no había lugar de aquella casa que no conociera como la palma de su mano, cada rincón, esquina o escondite él sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, que tenía, como se accedía. Al girar se escuchó un pequeño clic que anunciaba que la puerta se había abierto, para él esto era algo emocionante poder develar otro secreto de aquella vieja casona donde creció.

Entonces cuando empezaba a abrir la puerta, despertó.

Aún era de noche y podía ver las estrellas a través de su cornisa, la luz de la luna iluminaba toda su habitación cayendo como polvillo plateado en todas sus cosas, debía ser pasada la media noche.

Se levantó a regañadientes de su tibia cama, sabía que no iba a poder dormir después de aquel sueño tan extraño, así que se obligó a ir por un vaso de leche a la cocina.

Al regresar vio con extrañeza aquel pasillo que le hacía sueño, quería ver que había detrás de esa puerta, ver si su sueño tenía algo real; conocen ese sentimiento de que presagias de que algo va a pasar si realizas cierta acción porque simplemente lo viste en un sueño, era algo extraño, tanto o más que un déjà-vu lo que presentía aquel muchacho.

Se acercó lentamente en dirección a la puerta, cuando escucho pasos detrás de él.

—Oh Arnold, sigues despierto —le interrumpió una voz grave, algo adormilada detrás de él.

—Sr. Hyunn que hace usted aquí —Entonces lo vio en su bata de dormir, con el cabello despeinado y con un café en las manos.

—Pues, siendo sincero no pude dormir bien—Vio al pequeño, él sabía que a pesar de su corta edad ese niño frente a él era muy maduro para su edad, también sabía que no había mejor persona para recibir consejos.

—Sabes Arnold, estoy un poco preocupado por lo que ocurrirá en el viaje, no quiero ser quien arruine las cosas. Cómo comportarme frente a la familia de su prometido, seguro me harán bastantes preguntas acerca de mi hija, su primera palabra o su comida favorita y como las podré responder si apenas la conozco —hablo disgustado consigo mismo.

—Es decir, no me malentiendas realmente es un honor que me lleve para conocer a la familia de su prometido y que me presente como su padre, pero… no sé exactamente lo que se espera de mí –-finalizo.

—Sr. Hyunn usted es un gran padre para su hija, y se ve que ella está feliz de que la apoye en este gran paso. Ya vera que las cosas seguirán su curso y al final todo saldrá bien, lo único que tiene que hacer es ser usted mismo y hablar con sinceridad, interesarse más acerca de sus preferencias, estoy seguro que si le pregunta no se negara a responder todas sus dudas. Así podrá formar un lazo más fuerte de padre e hija.

El hombre simplemente se quedó fascinado por su respuesta, pensándolo de ese modo se sentía con fuerzas renovadas para afrontar aquel viaje —Gracias Arnold, fue de gran ayuda —expresó mientras se paraba de las escaleras en donde estuvo sentado —Ahora si podré dormir bien, realmente me sentía preocupado. Deberías irte también a dormir — dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda y finalmente perdiéndose en los pasillos.

El pequeño rubio igualmente se levantó de las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, cuando se escuchó el sonido de algún objeto que caía, inmediatamente se dio media vuelta para encontrar un pequeño objeto tirado a un costado de la entrada de aquella habitación. Al acercarse pudo constatar que se trataba de un muñeco hecho de tela.

—Que hace muñeco aquí —se preguntó, al voltear dicha figura se sorprendió de sobre manera

—Es exactamente igual a… mí.

Al día siguiente:

Cuando Arnold estaba dispuesto a entregar la bandeja del desayuno en el artefacto que llevaba la comida al misterioso Señor Smith, el de la puerta 16, se encontró con un mensaje dirigido al abuelo.

El Sr. Smith era conocido por ser bastante misterioso en todo lo que él hacía y siempre se iba ausentando de vez en cuando de viaje, solo dejando una carta dirigida al dueño de la casa para avisarle que no subieran la comida por los días que estuviera ausente. Si así era el sin aviso se marchaba y solo se daban cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

—Abuelo hay un mensaje para ti —hablo dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

—Kimba, no te muevas la araña gigante come hombres está cerca —hablo la abuela, mientras se acercaba con su escoba como una especie de arma y con una sartén a manera de casco.

—De que hablas abuela —pregunto intrigado

—Ten cuidado con los botones –dijo abalanzando la escoba para matar a unas moscas.

—Está bien abuela, voy a ayudar al abuelo –dirigiéndose a la cochera.

—No te olvides Kimba los ojos son el espejo del alma –se alcanzó a escuchar.

—Me pregunto cómo será tener abuelos normales –dijo a nadie en particular mientras alzaba unas cuantas cajas para llevarlas al patio, y en su bolsillo la carta.

**Continuara…**

_Hola mis queridos lectores XD, si ya estoy de vuelta (Bien por mi, je je)_

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, por todo el apoyo y los comentarios positivos que me llegaron, en serio son lo máximo._

_Como ya leyeron, si apareció el muñeco, este tendrá gran relevancia en la historia (lo saben aquellos que saben la historia de Coraline) XD, pero no se preocupen, igual se entiende la historia, yo diría que estoy cambiando muchas cosas de la película así que no se preocupen :D. Y si tenia que ponerle a Arnold como concejero, digo es Arnold después de todo_

_Recuerden que sus reviews son mi fuente de inspiración, mi combustible, mi alimento de autor, así que espero que me manden sus comentarios y me digan como esta saliendo la historia, lo que esta bien, lo que quisieran que pase después o lo que creen que va a pasar._

_Solo me resta decirles, para todos aquellos que leen este fic:_

_Un abrazo a la distancia desde el corazón de Sudamérica._

_Nos vemos pronto._


	3. La llave de la puerta secreta

_Hola amigos, si una actualización bastante rápida verdad (considerando el patrón que siguen mis actualizaciones) XD, pero en verdad estuve muy inspirada en esta historia y simplemente me deje llevar, y bueno no les quería dejar mucho tiempo con la espera :D jeje_

_Pero no los retengo más, la historia debe continuar ¡Yeah!_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece. Es una lástima, lo se T-T_

_Basada en la historia de Coraline._

**Capítulo 3**

**La llave de la puerta secreta**

Al terminar de mover las cajas se encontró con la fotografía de una niña que cargaba una muñeca muy parecida a ella, mientras abrazaba al reloj con mucho afecto. Era una niña pequeña, con los cabellos negros como la noche en una melena, su tez blanca como la nieve y sus ojos de color oscuro. Llevaba un vestido color blanco o de tono claro puesto que la fotografía era antigua, en colores sepia. Se notaba tan feliz en aquella foto y por lo que pudo ver ella estaba parada sosteniéndose del reloj, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

Como de costumbre al abrir la puerta de la calle varios animales salían corriendo sin dirección alguna, y detrás de ellos salía un enano de cabellera pelirroja.

—Buenos días –se escuchó el saludo general de los socios -estamos buscando a Phil Shortman, venimos de la tienda de empeño

—Ah claro los de la tienda de empeño, si el anciano está en el garaje –dijo cerrando la puerta para dirigirse a su trabajo de demoliciones.

—Esperen un momento —se escuchó la voz del abuelo desde el garaje —Arnold les puedes indicar la habitación, yo voy después de atender esta venta.

—Si abuelo —dijo mientras dejaba unas cajas a un lado con varios objetos —me acompañan, es por acá.

Los guio hasta la habitación que ahora lucia desértica solo con una mesa y el reloj.

—Bueno es por acá –exclamó mostrándoles la habitación -mi abuelo quería…

Los dos señores sin prestar la más mínima atención, inspeccionaron atentamente la habitación que ahora estaba desierta a excepción por dos muebles que observaban con detenimiento, para después retirarse hacia un rincón de la habitación a hablar en susurros. En ese instante llega el abuelo de Arnold.

—Sí, bueno sobre las piezas… se ve que están en óptimas condiciones, la mesa está hecha de caoba con un tallado realmente exquisito, verdaderamente una antigüedad pero por las marcas hechas y se ve que fue restaurado no le puedo dar más que esta cifra, dijo extendiéndole un papel con la cifra.

—Pero en realidad el reloj es lo que nos interesa, siendo sinceros es muy extraño encontrarse con uno en tan buenas condiciones y de ser realmente una reliquia, realmente no fabricaron muchos de estos relojes la empresa solo alcanzo a fabricar apenas unos nueve y por el estoy dispuesto a pagar esta cifra —hablo su acompañante alcanzándole otro papel.

—Esto es una broma –menciono el abuelo absorto.

—Le aseguro que no, pero si no está satisfecho aun puedo ofrecerle un cuarto más de la cifra que está escrita.

— ¡QUE!

—Sé que no es la cantidad justa para este artefacto y le ofrezco aumentar la mitad de lo que está escrito, pero es todo lo que le puedo ofrecer —hablo su compañero —Si usted gusta puedo llamar a un amigo que se dedica a comercializar con…

—No, no es eso, sino… ¡Wow!, son muchos ceros.

—Oh bueno –sonriendo en complicidad —entonces que dice, si acepta podemos hacer el trato y le entregaremos el dinero en efectivo, que le parece.

— ¿En efectivo?

—Abuelo, ese mueble debió ser muy valioso para sus dueños, no creo que sea correcto venderlo.

—Niño, no te entrometas en discusiones de adultos, porque no vas a jugar con tu mascota o algo así –hablo uno de los socios.

—Señor con todo respeto estas posesiones debieron ser muy valiosas para alguien. En la foto que encontré se ve a una familia alrededor de este reloj de hace mucho tiempo, se nota que tiene un gran valor sentimental para la persona que era su dueña.

—Pero…

—Caballeros –Dijo el abuelo mientras tomaba el papel que le habían dado –me gustaría hacer el trato con ustedes –dijo viendo como la cara de ellos se iluminaba en la avaricia y la expresión de incredulidad de su nieto –en lo que respecta a esa mesa, pero en cuanto respecta al reloj, creo que lo conservaremos –dijo tomando el papel en el cual estaba escrito la cifra del reloj y rompiéndolo en pedazos –sin embargo, gracias por su ofrecimiento.

Al momento ese reloj se quedó en aquella habitación, como único mueble que adornaba el salón.

* * *

La venta de Garaje fue todo un éxito, se pudo vender casi la mayoría de los muebles usados de las habitaciones contiguas sin mencionar del desván y el sótano, quien iba a pensar que aquellos muebles tan añejos fueran considerados como antigüedades, en especial, solo el reloj inglés, como verdadera pieza de arte original, que se encontraban en condiciones óptimas como para ser vendidas en varias subastas mundiales. Pero el abuelo decidió conservarlo, una verdadera pieza de arte y no quería venderlo en especial cuando supo el precio que le estaban ofreciendo. No era justo para los dueños legítimos de aquel reloj.

—Creo que esto es el último –dijo como la última caja entraba al camión de beneficencia, todo lo que no se pudo vender ellos lo donaron para caridad.

Viendo como el camión se iba perdiendo en las calles —bueno chaparrito te tengo una sorpresa –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina de la casa siendo seguido por su nieto.

—Encontré esta llave en el cajón de mis relojes de bolsillo —le mostro, era una llave negra de aspecto colonial puesto que era bastante grande, con el cabezal en forma de botón.

—Si lo recuerdo, son tus relojes favoritos no.

—Así es hombre pequeño, pero ese no es el punto. Mira te acuerdas de aquella puerta que no pudimos abrir

—Tú crees que pueda ser la llave? –pregunto

—Bueno no perdemos nada intentando no.

Debía admitirlo, el en realidad estaba emocionado. No había ninguna parte de la casa de huéspedes que él no conocía, bueno a todo lo que él tuviera acceso, conocía la casa mejor que la palma de su mano, sabía dónde podía encontrar todos los pasadizos secretos, sabía todos los escondites, todos los secretos, pero esa puerta para él era un enigma. Él en realidad quería saber que había detrás de aquella puerta, quería conocer todos los secretos que ocultaba, quería conocer un poco más de aquella casa en donde creció. Simplemente era inaceptable para él, el desconocer cualquier parte de la casa.

Tan ensimismado andaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que ya llegaron.

—Es hora de la verdad hombre pequeño –decía mientras empezaba a rasgar el papel estampado, dibujando el marco de la puerta e insertando la llave en la rendija –estás listo chaparrín dijo de forma dramática mientras giraba lentamente la llave.

—Si abuelo, ábrela ya.

No lo podía creer, no era cierto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el panorama más decepcionante para su edad, la puerta estaba sellada con una pared de ladrillos. Que lo culpen de ingenuo, pero en realidad esperaba ver cualquier cosa menos eso. Se sintió decepcionado y su abuelo lo vio en sus ojos.

—Qué raro, podía jurar que habría algo detrás de esta puerta. Bueno supongo que mi padre sello esta puerta cuando estaban construyendo la casa –le dijo para levantarle el ánimo, después de todo Arnold seguía siendo un niño, algo maduro para su edad, pero aun creyendo en mundos fantásticos al cruzar la esquina –vamos chaparrito no te desanimes le dijo, cuando escucharon un gran estruendo de varias ollas cayendo desde la cocina.

Se dirigieron a prisa a la cocina, sin percatarse que algo más los seguía.

* * *

Se fueron reuniendo todos sus compañeros en el pórtico de aquella casa, para después ir a jugar béisbol al terreno baldío, según lo acordado seria ahí donde tendrían que planear sus tácticas para ganar a sus contrincantes, los del sexto grado.

—Hey Arnold —saludo a su viejo amigo con su pequeña clave de manos — este juego será fenomenal al fin lograremos ganar a Wolfang y su banda de tramposos no lo crees así Arni, escuche que el nuevo integrante de su banda ese grandulón que siempre nos hacía trampa fue castigado por el director Wartz, ja no podrá jugar en un mes, no es genial.

—Si Gerald, genial —dijo con tono ausente el muchacho

—Que pasa Arni—le dijo claramente preocupado —desde que salvamos el barrio has estado no sé, como ausente no eres el mismo.

—No es nada Gerald solo son cosas sin importancia, nada de qué preocuparse—trato de tranquilizarlo mirándolo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Vamos Arnold soy tu mejor amigo, a mí no me engañas algo te pasa.

Claro obviamente algo le pasaba pero como podrías contar a tu mejor amigo sobre lo que no estás seguro aun o simplemente no lo sabes.

Suspiro, sabiendo que a un amigo de toda la vida no se le podía ocultar nada y resignado le contesto —No sé Gerald, no sabría por dónde empezar.

—Qué tal si empiezas por el principio.

—Bueno, últimamente están sucediéndome cosas raras —dijo algo nervioso mientras se frotaba el cuello —por ejemplo ayer me encontré con una extraña puerta en una de las habitaciones desalojadas de la casa de huéspedes, es bastante pequeña que se podría entrar de rodillas. La encontré al mover un viejo mueble de reloj inglés, pero extrañamente no pude encontrar la llave que pueda abrir la puerta –mintió, por alguna razón no quiso involucrar a su amigo en algo así -ya probé con todas las llaves de la casa.

—Y no solo eso, aparte me encontré con un viejo muñeco de tela que se parece demasiado a mí, es muy raro, pero lo deje en mi recamara.

—Oh-oh viejo esto me huele muy mal.

—A que te refieres Gerald.

Tan concentrados estaban es su conversación que no se percataron que toda la pandilla estaba llegando donde ellos.

—Miren chicos Gerald está a punto de contar otra de sus historias—hablo Sid.

—Que el cabeza de cepillo viene con otra de sus leyendas, cuando se le acabaran las historias al cabello métrico.

—A mí me parece genial, solo un verdadero Guardián de leyendas tiene un repertorio tan amplio de historias —defendió Nadine.

—Gerald creo que deberías empezar a contar tu historia —comento Stinky.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, mientras todos los niños de su salón se sentaban en círculo a su alrededor —Desde los tiempos inmemoriales ha existido historias para explicar eventos y comprender los hechos, pero lo que les he de contar sucedió en verdad, es una leyenda urbana de la que se tiene constancia –comenzó, en tono dramático

Dicen que una niña que recién se acababa de mudar a una casa de huéspedes llamado el Palacio Rosa encontró una puerta extraña en su nuevo hogar, era una puerta cerrada que no llevaba a ninguna parte, ella ante su insistencia encuentra la llave que en el mango llevaba un botón muy extraño, la llave era antigua y al abrir la puerta esta estaba bloqueada por una pared de ladrillos.

Al parecer no tenía nada de especial, pero a partir de ese día tuvo unos sueños muy extraños como si estuviera viviendo en otra realidad, donde ratones le guiaban hacia la puerta y esta se abría como una especie de túnel de tela llena de luces, al cruzar la puerta en el fondo se encontró con varias maravillas junto con sus padres, amigos y vecinos todos muy felices, sin penas ni tristezas que los aquejaran, con todas las golosinas que se pudieran imaginar, la comida más deliciosa que haya probado, con espectáculos y flores. Un mundo donde lo que pedias se te hacia realidad y los jardines cobraban vida para saludarte y regalarte el mejor día de tu vida.

—Hey cabello métrico, esta historia tiene un punto o qué, es aburridísima —dijo haciendo notar su desinterés de la historia y alejarse de esas ideas que le parecían tan triviales y cursis —como no, un mundo de fantasía donde todos tus sueños se hacían realidad con solo pedirlo, si claro, ahora una de vaqueros —dijo sarcásticamente la niña rubia ganándose las miradas asesinas de todos en la reunión.

—Como les iba diciendo —tratando de ignorar la interrupción de Helga.

—Phoebe vámonos, no quiero que se me pegue la estupidez crónica —ordeno la niña rubia ojiazul a la pequeña pelinegra.

Con algo de renitencia que se notaba a leguas, la niña con rasgos orientales se puso de pie y disponía a irse acompañando a su amiga, cuando una mano la sujeta de las muñecas obligándola a sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

—No Pataki, la que se tiene que ir eres tú solita, no veo porque arrastras a **Phoebe** a seguirte a todas partes, si se nota que ella se quiere quedar.

—No entiendes verdad Geraldo, NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN—hablo de espaldas rechinando los dientes, notablemente enfadada, mientras todos alrededor contenían el aliento.

—MIRA PATAKI LA QUE NO ENTIENDE ERES TÚ, esta es _mi_ _casa_ y te pido gentilmente que te vayas —le dijo comenzando a enfadarse, esto era claramente un enfrentamiento, la estaba echando y ni siquiera de su casa sino del pórtico de ella, en donde todos estaban reunidos.

—QUE YO SABÍA IMBÉCIL LA CALLE ES DE TODOS Y YO PUEDO ESTAR DONDE SE ME PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA. —dijo remarcando la posición en la acera de paso donde estaba.

Él se abrió camino hacia la rubia pasando por sus compañeros de salón, quedando bastante cerca de su rostro y con una expresión bastante furiosa.

—**VETE** — le susurro a escasos centímetros de su cara despreciándola con la voz más grave que pudo encontrar, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la distancia.

Se quedaron ahí, uno junto al otro sin la intención de retroceder un poco midiéndose con la mirada a la espera de que el otro ceda, la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo, todos estaban muy rígidos mientras la situación se estaba poniendo incomoda.

Como siempre Arnold trato de detenerlos, sintiendo de repente una punzada en el pecho al verlos tan juntos —Chicos, debemos calmarnos y arreglar toda esta situación con palabras, no hay porque exaltarse —señaló tratando de separarlos de su lucha con la miradas asesinas, no entendía porque le molestaba verlos tan juntos –en todo caso la decisión de si quiere quedarse o no, le corresponde a Phoebe, no a ustedes.

Por un momento se les olvido de que toda la pelea había empezado por la pequeña niña oriental y redirigiendo la mirada expectante hacia la susodicha esperando por una respuesta favorecedora de su parte.

—Es cierto Phoebe es perfectamente capaz de tomar una decisión —apoyo Rhonda uniéndose a la "conversación"

—Si Phoebe quédate así podremos escuchar las maravillosas historias de Gerald —secundo Laila.

—Tengo hambre, mejor acabemos esto de una vez —hablo Harold.

Mientras se aligeraba más el ambiente y los otros niños la apoyaban a quedarse a la oriental, a la sesión del cuenta cuentos oficial de la escuela primaria P.S. 118

—Yo, bueno en realidad seria estimulante quedarme a escuchar las leyendas urbanas de la ciudad —hablo tímidamente Phoebe.

Ante tanto barullo y distracción, casi nadie se dio cuenta cuando la menor de los Pataki se fue alejando de la multitud, siempre sigilosa con todos los años de espionaje por su amor platónico que le habían enseñado a ser cautelosa, precavida y saber cuándo retirarse. Ella reconocía la derrota pero nunca de los nunca lo iba a admitir, primero muerta.

Debía haberlo supuesto, a su amiga siempre le había atraído ese engreído de cabellos de espagueti. Sin embargo que se sigan divirtiendo en su estúpida reunión de cuentos fantasiosos, mejor para ella.

Ja, un mundo donde todo se hace realidad con tan solo pedirlo que tontería. No la vida le había enseñado que solo los fuertes sobrevivían en este mundo y que a los débiles los destruyen, se aprovechan, los acaban y después de todo se ríen de ellos, se lo habían demostrado desde que tenía tres años en ese jardín de niños y sus despreocupados padres; la vida era dura y sin compasión.

—Después de todo qué clase de tonta casa se llama "El Palacio Rosa"

Pero también le había enseñado que hay gente de buen corazón y sentimientos nobles, de aquellos que siempre ponen la otra mejilla y ayudan a los demás, casualmente la descripción del niño de sus sueños, de aquel que ama desde que tenía tres años, de aquel que nunca la juzgo y aguanta todas sus travesuras. Ese niño cabeza de balón que le enseño que hay gente amable de buen corazón dándole un poco de paz en su interior y dándole esperanzas de vivir, pero también es el único que no sabe sus más oscuro secreto, su amor por él.

Por otra parte es el quien le causa uno de los mayores sufrimientos cuando se emboba, o se enamora fácilmente por alguna chica, pero cuando ella al fin pudo confesarle sus sentimientos… se retractó obligándose a concordar con él a decir que todo era al calor del momento, ahora cuanto se arrepiente de esa decisión, pero desgraciadamente no se puede retroceder el tiempo ¿o sí?

**Continuara…**

_Hola otra vez, como va todo por ahí._

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo en esta historia, gracias por los reviews, por agregarme a favoritos y por las alertas, muchas gracias a todos, en serio los adoro (más para aquellos que me dejan reviews) XD_

_Pero coméntenme como va saliendo la historia, como ya notaron estoy actualizando más rápido y es gracias a que tengo a disposición una laptop (pero por poco tiempo T-T), sin embargo, y dejando de lado mis problemas tecnológicos, quisiera saber que opinan de la historia, en realidad me serviría de mucho saber su opinión. Se aceptan sugerencias._

_En serio espero que me dejen muchos reviews, ya saben que ellos son el alimento de mi mente de autor :D por lo mismo mándenme reviews._

_Un abrazo a la distancia desde el corazón de Sudamérica._

_Hasta la próxima ^u^. _


	4. Del otro lado de la puerta

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece. _

_Inspirada en la historia de Coraline_

**Capítulo 4**

**Del otro lado de la puerta.**

—Viejo no pensaba que nos iban a dar una paliza, y lo peor es que perdimos es juego, no lo comprendo si jugamos bastante bien, que nos pudo haber faltado.

_Faltaba Helga._

—Y no es eso lo peor, ahora tendremos que darles el dinero de nuestros almuerzos. ¡Por todo un mes! –Expuso alzando las manos de forma dramática —No sé qué es peor.

—No te preocupes Gerald, solo les pedimos la revancha, no creo que se nieguen, el ganador se queda con todo —dijo tranquilizadoramente-

—Que te hace pensar que ganaremos esta vez

_Tendremos a Helga_

- No seas pesimista Gerald, tenemos un buen equipo que sabe jugar muy bien.

—Si, como hoy. Viejo si parecía que nadie coordinaba nada.

—Bueno podríamos mejorar, si practicamos _todos_, estoy seguro que lograremos ganar —dijo con su bien conocido optimismo.

—Disculpen la interrupción chicos—hablo cierta oriental —pero creo que aumentaríamos nuestras posibilidades de ganar si tenemos a Helga de nuestro equipo.

— ¿A Helga? ¿Pero por qué?

-Concuerdo con Phoebe, sabes tan bien como yo que ella es una gran jugadora del equipo

—Con su presencia en el juego, subiría nuestras probabilidades en un 89%

—Wow, wow, wow, me están diciendo que quieren que regrese Pataki.

—Sabes que es nuestra única forma de ganar.

_Única forma de ganar, pero que está pasando viejo._ Le dio una mirada incrédula a su amigo, pero antes de poder decir algo Phoebe se le adelanto.

—Además ella es una de las mejores jugadoras de béisbol, pero antes creo que le debes una disculpa por lo de esta tarde, no creo que sea una mala idea que te disculpes con ella.

—YO, DISCULPARME CON PATAKI—se echó a reír de sobremanera, pero al observar la mirada seria de sus acompañantes, se animó a decir —es una broma verdad, es decir es… Por qué debería **yo** de disculparme con la chica más antipática de toda la primaria.

Cuando no recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, el simplemente negó con la cabeza mirándolos de manera recriminatoria —Y se puede saber de qué me "tengo" que disculpar con la gruñona.

— ¡Gerald! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

— ¡Que! solo digo la verdad.

Suspiro cansadamente —Sabes Gerald si quieres disculparte solo depende de ti, ya que una disculpa viene del corazón…, pero en serio serviría de mucho que se empiecen a llevar mejor —hablo el rubio mientras se encaminaba en dirección a su casa.

—Genial y ahora que hice —dijo extendiendo sus manos al aire en busca de alguna señal en el cielo.

—Concuerdo con Arnold, a veces te excedes en tu trato a Helga —interrumpió su escena melodramática la pequeña oriental. _Hasta parece una relación de odio-amor_, pensó para sí misma y aunque a ella le hubiera incomodado esta conclusión, pronto lo disipo sabiendo de antemano que su amiga solo suspiraba por una persona en especial.

—Por favor es Helga, la chica más desagradable de la escuela primaria.

—Solo piénsalo sí —dijo distraídamente, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de su acción se retiró apresuradamente, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas y corriendo hasta cruzar la calle, despidiéndose aun sin mirarlo a la cara—Nos vemos mañana.

El chico solo se quedó ahí completamente paralizado por lo que acababa de pasar, se sentía en la gloria, como si en ese instante todo el mundo se detuviera, sintiendo aun la electricidad de aquel beso y con una sonrisa embobada en su cara, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla. Sin duda este día empezaba a mejorar, según él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando Helga, como siempre de escondidas, se adentró en la casa de huéspedes para espiar un poco más a su amor platónico, su objeto de pasión y por el cual escribía y llenaba varios tomos de poesía, y porque accidentalmente dejo caer en la mochila de su amado una fotografía comprometedora de ella besando a la estatua de goma de mascar que tenía en el armario de su habitación mientras usaba su traje ceremonial con el enorme casco con la forma de su cabeza de balón. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando llevo esa fotografía a la escuela, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Aprovecho el hecho de que sabía que Arnold y sus demás compañeros estaban en ese juego de béisbol, pero también sabía que contaba con poco tiempo.

Esta vez el recuperar la foto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, pero no se imaginó que al tratar de huir por la escalera de incendios había una puerta de las habitaciones que normalmente estaban selladas de esa casa abierta. La curiosidad pudo más que su intento de huida y decidió meterse a inspeccionar lo que había.

Al entrar no vio nada en especial, una habitación desierta con un pésimo gusto en el papel tapiz, según ella y un reloj bastante alto que parecía seguir funcionando. Le llamo la atención una pequeña puerta en la pared que estaba cubierta con ese papel tapiz de la habitación, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a un pequeño muñeco con la forma de su amado tirado cerca de esta. Al verlo no pudo resistir a tomarlo en sus manos y abrazarlo sintiendo toda la ternura que pudo reunir.

—Oh mi amado, tu inmortalizado en un pequeño muñeco de tela, con cada detalle en su lugar, hasta la pequeña gorrita azul que adorna tus cabellos y tus orbes esmeraldas tienen el tono justo de color en esos botones que adornan al hermoso muñeco.

Pero quien, dime quien te ha dejado en este lugar tan solitario y frio lugar, botado cual objeto sin valor, exponiéndote a las inclemencias del tiempo y el polvo que pueden dañar tus delicadas ropitas. ¡Oh! mi querido no temas más que yo he de protegerte y apartarte de la soledad de esta habitación.

Y percatándose de que nadie la mirara guardo el muñeco cuidadosamente dentro de su vestido poniéndolo al lado de su relicario y saliendo lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego a su cuarto muy agotado después del juego de hoy, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama mirando a través del tragaluz de su recamara, aún tenía esperanzas de que aceptaran el juego de revancha los del sexto grado.

Para distraerse un poco decidió observar una vez más aquella llave en forma de botón, preguntándose si existiera la mínima posibilidad de que aquel objeto sea el del relato de su amigo. Sería algo fantástico tener en sus manos pruebas de algo sobrenatural, de algo encantado.

Era algo curioso pensar en que podía existir un mundo diferente al suyo, uno donde las cosas se hacían realidad con solo pedirlo, pensó en que podría suceder si se encontrara en ese mundo, probablemente tuviera una familia más normal, se preguntó cómo se sentiría. En cierto sentido seria grato que su abuela se recuerde las fechas importantes y que no las este constantemente confundiendo, ó que su abuelo contara historias coherentes y sin exageraciones por su parte, aunque debía admitir que era divertido y hacía de su vida un poco más emocionante.

Vio se empezaba a instalar el astro lunar en el cielo, reclamando su lugar, mientras las nubes se iban tiñendo de gris.

—Kimba la cena ya está lista —llamo su abuela desde la puerta —apresúrate antes de que los caníbales lleguen con sus garfios y saqueen la cocina.

—Ya voy abuela —se incorporó de su cama y repaso visualmente su cuarto antes de bajar, pero algo le llamo la atención, el muñeco que encontró el otro día y que lo había dejado cerca de su librería ya no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a su casa, se escucharon los gritos de Bob insultando a los personajes de la televisión no notando la llegada de su hija menor y ella para hacerse notar azoto la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, pero ellos ni se inmutaron.

—Hey Olga pásame una cerveza del refrigerador, el juego ya va a empezar.

—Es Helga papá, HELGA.

—Sí, si Olga como sea, pásame la cerveza y despierta a tu madre, ya es hora de que me haga la comida.

Resignada a que no le hagan caso se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras como siempre encontró a su madre durmiendo en la mesita de la cocina abrazada a su licuadora, sin tomarle la menor importancia. Ella suspiro, sus padres nunca iban a cambiar, ni siquiera se preocuparon de que su hija llegue tarde, o si llega.

-Miriam, Miriam despierta —como respuesta escucho los ronquidos de su madre —MIRIAM DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ.

—HELGA DEJA GRITAR NO ME DEJAS ESCUCHAR LA TELEVISIÓN —grito su padre desde la sala.

—Eh…, que paso, donde estoy —dijo con una voz bastante adormilada —que pasa Helga.

—Bob dice que empieces a hacer la cena —dijo estoicamente a su madre, entre tanto la menor de los Pataki se dirigió hacia el refrigerador tomando las latas de cerveza para su padre y notando que no había nada más que latas de cerveza, ni siquiera una verdura o aderezos, solo cerveza y licor. Suspiro agotada, que se suponía que iban a comer, si las alacenas debían estar tan o más vacías que el refrigerador. Cerró el frigorífico llevando la cerveza a su padre cuando escucho.

—Ah se me olvidaba, Olga acaba de llamar, dice que tiene reservaciones para mí y tu papá en el Chez Paris, vendrá a las ocho directamente a recogernos, no es una hija genial —dijo notablemente emocionada.

— ¿QUÉÉÉÉ OLGA ESTA DEVUELTA?—grito la niña rubia dejando caer las latas de cerveza.

Inmediatamente su padre se presentó en la cocina, olvidándose del juego en la televisión —Olga nos invita a cenar, rápido que esperas Miriam ponte tu mejor vestido nuestra hija volvió —la alegría en su voz era notable, entonces miro el reloj —solo falta media hora para las ocho así que apresúrate, mientras yo tomare una ducha, dijo empujando a su esposa hacia las escaleras.

—Esperen y que hay de mí —pregunto entre molesta y angustiada la niña rubia

—Es cierto jovencita, limpia el desorden que hiciste en la cocina, esas latas de cerveza saldrán de tu mesada. Ahora no tengo tiempo, debo alistarme —dijo corriendo hacia el baño de la casa.

Suspiro resignada, su familia nunca le prestaría atención, empezó a limpiar el desastre que era la cocina, no solo por el derramamiento de cerveza, sino por lo desaseado general en los platos de comida y las ollas sin lavar hace días. Sacó de su vestido el pequeño muñeco solo para besarlo y acariciarlo disculpándose con el sobre su familia.

Al terminar de asear la cocina dejándola reluciente se sacó los guantes de lavar, se disponía ir a su habitación tomando a su muñeco en sus manos, cuando se encontró con sus padres todo elegantes en la sala mirando hasta el último detalle que sea perfecto. Ella se sentó en el sillón de la sala, tratando que la notaran poniendo el canal de luchas a máximo volumen, cuando unas manos la agarraron por detrás casi estrangulándola obligando a soltar a aquel muñeco.

—HERMANITA BEBE —_oh no_, reconocía esa voz chillona donde sea, ahora se pateaba mentalmente el no haber ido a su cuarto cuando tuvo la oportunidad —te he extrañado tanto.

—Me-e as-fi-xi-as —logro decir con dificultad.

—¡Oh! yo lo lamento tanto, pero estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, que no me pude resistir —dijo abrazando más a su hermanita si era posible —pero ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día, como las buenas hermanas que somos —dijo liberándola un poco de su prisión —Tengo muy buenas noticias, me quedare a vivir en Hillwood, no es maravilloso, estaremos juntas por siempre.

—Olga ya se nos está haciendo tarde, perderemos la reservación —dijo su padre.

—Oh es cierto —volteando la vista hacia su hermana le dijo —Nos vemos después hermanita bebé, ahora nosotros saldremos por un rato, cuidas la casa y trata de que no se queme sí.

_Por siempre._

Mientras se escuchaban el claxon impaciente del auto de su padre en la entrada de su casa, también su madre ya había desaparecido —ya voy —grito la hija mayor de los Pataki —cuidas la casa, te prometo que no nos tardaremos —se despidió.

_Siempre._

Helga se quedó en Shock y seguía repitiendo esa palabra en su mente, esto era una pesadilla, vivir con Olga.

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! —Se escuchó su grito a tres cuadras a la redonda, secundada por los aullidos de los animales y algo opacados por el arranque del motor del vehículo de su padre.

Tan pronto como todos se fueron ella pudo recuperar un poco de calma, y recogió el pequeño muñeco que descansaba en la alfombra de la sala, se sorprendió de que nadie siquiera lo notaran, pero viendo en retrospectiva no era nada extraño.

—Ven amiguito, voy a ordenar una pizza con el dinero que le saque a Bob —dijo encaminándose hacia el teléfono.

En su cuarto Helga entro a su armario y subió a su pequeño altar a tratar de consolarse un poco, contándole a su pequeño amiguito todo lo referido con aquel muchacho que le robaba el sueño. Todas sus aventuras y secretos que solo ella sabía.

Le relato su vida, pasando por los tres años hasta llegar a su edad actual.

—Es por eso que odio a mi familia, mis padres son todos unos despreocupados conmigo. En resumen mí padre es un obsesionado con el trabajo y mi madre es alcohólica y no soporto a Olga "la perfecta", aunque admito que hubo pequeñas ocasiones en que pensé que eso iba a cambiar pero después de lo ocurrido no sé si puedo albergar esperanzas —Dijo abrazando con más fuerzas a su amiguito —Pero en todo este caos estas tú, el que siempre me alegra el día y no importa lo que pase o a donde vaya, siempre estás ahí con tu gentileza que me hace amarte cada vez más.

—Ahora mi mini Arnold, este será tu lugar justo al lado de mi estatua hecha de todas las gomas de mascar que recolecte de mi amado.

Después de su fracaso en pedir la pizza, ya que el precio había subido en su restaurant favorito, tuvo que resignarse en ir a la cama con su estómago vacío, sintiendo el rugir del mismo y obligándose a dormir lo más rápido posible, no quería pensar que en estos momentos su propia familia le había abandonado a su suerte y que ahora estaban en una lujosa cena celebrando la llegada de su primogénita.

Esa noche tuvo sueños muy extraños en donde iba caminando hacia la casa de huéspedes y entraba por una puerta muy pequeña, tanto que tuvo que hincarse y entrar gateando frente a un túnel de tela bastante luminosa en donde se abría a su paso un mundo de fantasías.

Tal vez el cabello de espagueti tenía razón después de todo, pensó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—En donde estoy—preguntaba al aire una pequeña niña con un lazo rosa exageradamente grande para su edad. Estaba parada en frente a una guardería con su ropa sucia y una lluvia que no tenía piedad con ella.

—Y mis papas —menciono algo melancólica. Cuando un paraguas verde la protegió de la lluvia.

—No te preocupes yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte —le hablo una voz muy dulce a sus espaldas, de una figura bastante alta pero cuyo rostro no se podía ver bien, llevaba un vestido color lavanda y un abrigo violeta que la cubría.

Eso es todo lo que pudo recordar, extrañamente se sentía feliz esa mañana. Como si le hubiera pasado algo maravilloso.

Se despertó contenta, mientras se adaptaba a su realidad. Vio los muebles de la sala, el techo gris y las paredes tapizadas con diseños de flores verdes a su alrededor. Espera un momento esto no se parecía en nada a su habitación, se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo en el sillón de una especie sala de estar.

Lentamente se fue incorporando, haciendo a un lado la cobija color rosada que la cubría, entonces se encontró mirando de frente a sus padres.

—Qué bueno dulzura, ya despertaste —Se oyó la voz gruesa de su padre.

—Hola cariño, te estábamos esperando —hablo una señora muy delgada, tez clara con el cabello rubio y unos lentes cuadrados, con su vestido color lavanda, mientras estaba sentada en el sofá y su esposo un señor alto y robusto con su cabellera gris, pantalones cafés y su camisa verde agua, estaba parado al lado de la señora.

Ella no pudo verlos bien ya que estaban a contra luz —Mi-Miriam —entonces la realidad le golpeo al ver los ojos de su supuesta madre a través de los lentes. Retrocediendo torpemente ante el hallazgo.

—Tú no eres Miriam.

_**Continuara... **_

_Hola, que tal esta todo por ahí ;3 yo aquí de nuevo escribiendo esta historia con la continuación._

_En serio estoy muy inspirada con esta historia, por ello el de las actualizaciones tan rápidas, sin embargo también es gracias a su gran apoyo y a sus comentarios. Quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews y a aquellos que me pusieron en su lista de favoritos, realmente espero que les este gustando esta historia :D_

_Pero como saben sus reviews son mi alimento de autor, asi que espero que escriban sus comentarios, en serio me gustaría saber su opinión de esta historia._

_Sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


	5. Un sueño que nunca existió

_Hola aquí de nuevo, con un capítulo nuevo. _

_Vaya no soy buena para rimar, en fin aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado ^u^._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, porque se empeñan en recordármelo cada rato._

_Adaptado de la historia de Coraline._

_Capítulo 5_

_**Un sueño que nunca existió.**_

_A veces siento al despertar, que el sueño es la realidad. Bebe, danza, sueña, siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti… – Molinos de viento, Mago de Oz._

Ella simplemente se sorprendió, aquellas personas eran sus padres, pero ¿qué estaban haciendo en la casa de Arnold, o más específicamente en su sala?

No será que los abuelos los hayan llamado en cuanto la vieron entrar aquí. Entonces que pensara Arnold tenía que pensar en una buena excusa para él y su familia. Un momento su familia, que hacían ellos aquí, nunca se preocuparon tanto por ella como para ir los dos juntos a recogerla, que no estaban con su perfecta hija Olga. Cuando se percató de algo.

Ellos tenían los ojos de botón.

La señora se acercó a ella — ¡Oh!, cariño nos tenías preocupados —dijo abrazándola.

Ella por instinto trato de separarse empujando a la mujer.

— ¿Quién eres, porque te pareces tanto a Miriam? —pregunto a la defensiva mientras su expresión se volvía de terror.

La mujer solo sonrió en forma comprensiva —Linda yo no soy tu madre, soy tu otra madre.

_¿Qué?_

— Alto ahí hermana, como que otra madre —dijo a la defensiva.

— Todos tienen otra madre, ahora vamos a casa, debes tener hambre después de todo.

— Ven acá dulzura —exclamo el que se parecía a su padre cargándola delicadamente entre sus brazos, llevándola al auto.

Ella extrañamente no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar o para siquiera gruñir, para ella todo esto era un sueño.

_Alguien escribió que la vida es un sueño y los sueños, sueños son. –Ancha es castilla, Mago de Oz_

Pronto llegaron a su casa, mientras ella estaba recostada en los hombros de su supuesto padre. Al entrar a su casa todo se vio de manera distinta, un ejemplo la sala parecía diferente, como si fuera nueva pero eso no era posible y en la sección de trofeos dedicados a Olga había en su lugar, sus propios trofeos de sus logros, sus mejores calificaciones, algunas copias de sus poemas y varias fotografías de ella cuando era la niña modelo.

— Cariño porque no vas con tu padre a ver la televisión, mientras yo pongo la mesa y sirvo la comida.

— Es una gran idea amor, así podremos ver juntos el campeonato de Slam Jam —dijo mientras le extendía a la niña un folleto donde se anunciaba el encuentro, con las ilustraciones de ambos contrincantes y con un resaltador rojo cada luchador que apoyaba su padre —estoy seguro que esta vez ganara mi luchador.

— Estas bromeando Bob, mi luchador vencerá al tuyo en cuestión de segundos, no hay forma en que pierda—dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la sala y prendían la televisión.

Se mostraba una arena con los luchadores, mientras sonaba el ring de pelea. Al principio solo se rodearon hasta que el luchador de mascara roja ataco al de azul, donde forcejearon un rato y llevándolo hacia las cuerdas el luchador de la mascara roja con una llave de **Fireman Carry Slam ** donde el luchador carga al oponente sobre sus hombros y desde la segunda cuerda salta dando una voltereta de 270º aterrizando sobre la espalda de su rival. lo derivaba.

— Vamos, no te dejes vencer —gritaba a la pantalla.

— Está perdido, sabía que iba a ganar —dijo su otro padre.

Pero en un giro inesperado el otro se suelta de su llave y con otra llave deriva a su rival, poniendo todo su peso en una llave demoledora que hizo imposible que el otro se levantara. El árbitro contó descendentemente hasta llegar al número uno y declarar al luchador azul como el ganador, entregándole el cinturón de la victoria.

— Ves sabía que ganaría —dijo Helga mientras daba saltitos en el sofá, celebrando de que el luchador que apoyaba hubiera ganado.

— Sí, si mi preciosa niña esta vez ganaste la apuesta.

— Así es Bob, yo gane, gane, gane, GANE —Luego se paró en seco, dándose cuenta de algo —eh, ¿exactamente qué es lo que gane? —pregunto inocentemente.

Él simplemente se rio ante la escena, y se decidió a contestar —Ganaste, mi linda niña, un aumento a tu mesada.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto escéptica, que sabía su padre jamás de los jamases soltaba tan fácilmente el dinero, si él no ganaba algo a cambio obvio.

— Claro cariño, ahora vamos la cena ya debe estar lista.

Pronto se encontró en el comedor, mientras su otra madre traía un pavo relleno hacia la mesa para cenar. Entonces Bob hablo.

— Hoy quiero hablar de una persona muy especial, mi querida hija Helga. Tú eres mi inspiración en todo lo que hago.

Se sirvió un poco del pavo en su plato, cuando se percató que faltaba alguien.

— ¿No vamos a esperar a Olga?

— ¿Olga? quien es Olga, pregunto su supuesto padre, mientras la otra Miriam le daba un codazo.

— Querida, te refieres a tu hermana mayor no es así —Ella solo asintió con la cabeza —Veras ella no existe en este mundo, aunque si tú lo quieres podemos hacer que venga.

— ¡NO! —grito enérgicamente —quiero decir, no deberían tomarse tantas molestias —sonrió de manera nerviosa.

— Dulzura deberías probar tu cena antes de que se enfrié —exclamo su otro padre y ella probó la comida.

— ¿Cómo esta querida? —hablo su otra madre.

— Humh, el pavo esta delicioso. Tienen guarnición.

— Claro querida, para ti lo que quieras —dijo su otro padre.

— Alguna otra cosa más?, tal vez una ensalada, o papas o tienes sed.

— Ahora que lo dices, si tengo sed — _A ver si saben que soy alérgica a las fresas,_ pensó la rubia —quisiera un batido de fresa.

— No cariño, tú sabes que eres alérgica a las fresas, pero creo que no rechazaras un mantecado de vainilla verdad —le dijo la otra Miriam mientras se llevaba su plato.

— ¿Mantecado?

— Si sabemos lo mucho que te gusta el _mantecado_. —Le dijo su padre con una mirada picara, mientras la otra Miriam traía una copa con el helado.

Ella probo un poco, en realidad todo lo que se servía era delicioso.

- Después de comer te gustaría hacer algo, como jugar tal vez —hablo su otra madre.

— ¿Jugar?

— ¡Claro pequeña!, podemos hacer todo lo que quieras, después de todo esta es tu casa, tu hogar —exclamo el otro Bob.

—Mi hogar

— Si querida, yo, ambos te esperábamos ansiosos para que llegaras a nosotros. Este lugar no es el mismo sin ti ternurita —comentó su otra madre.

— ¿Eh?

— Si quieres podemos componer poemas juntas, o leer algunas de las obras de los poetas más famosos, sé que querías toda la colección.

— ¿En serio? —pero noto como la mano de su otra madre se impacientaba tocando la mesa con sus dedos—Pero en realidad AHumh, tengo mucho sueño, quisiera dormir un poco antes.

—Claro ternura termina tu helado, te acompañaremos a tu cuarto.

Ella solo asintió, no estaba acostumbrada a que sus padres la trataran de modo tan gentil.

Al llegar a su cuarto vio todo remodelado, su ropa en el armario completamente planchada y de varios diseños y colores, variedad de zapatillas y cintillas de colores. En las paredes había un gran estante con varios libros que reconoció como sus autores favoritos, y en su repisa podía encontrar una fotografía con todos sus compañeros de salón.

En la foto se podía observar al señor Simmons que estaba sonriente mirando a la cámara, contrastando todo el caos que se podía observar. Harold tomado de la mano de Patty, estaba amenazando con su puño a Sid y Stinky que parecían burlarse; Rhonda y Nadine estaban haciendo poses a la cámara, mientras Curly balanceándose sobre una cuerda, trataba de cortar un mechón de cabello de Rhonda; Eugene estaba cayendo de las escaleras mientras Sheena intentaba alcanzarlo para que no se haga daño.

Sorprendentemente no le afecto tanto ver a Brainy tomando tímidamente la mano de Lila, mientras la pelirroja se iba perdiendo en los ojos del chico, en un rincón estaban hablando Iggy y Lorenzo acerca de algo que parecía una empresa de pijamas de conejos para niños. Pero fue una sorpresa ver a su amiga tomada de la mano de Gerald mientras ellos juntaban sus frentes y rozaban sus narices, coqueteando indiscriminadamente frente al salón.

Al lado del letrero donde se leía "Clase del Quinto Grado, Primaria P.S. 118" que estaba justo al centro de la fotografía, al recorrer con la mirada un poco más vio algo que la dejo sin aliento, realmente muy impresionada. Se podía distinguir claramente la imagen de Arnold **besándola, **mientras la abrazaba y a ella correspondiendo el beso.

Tan emocionada estaba que no se percató que estaba en el extremo de la cama, cayendo hacia el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Pero la pequeña niña aún tenía en sus manos aquella fotografía, sin duda era una de sus favoritas.

— ¿Estas bien querida? —se escuchó la voz preocupada de su otra madre.

— Sí, aunque eso dolió —_Espera un momento eso dolió, se supone que en los sueños nada te podía ocurrir, no te podían lastimar_, puso su mano en su cabeza tratando de asimilar todo esto. Se dio cuenta que esto no era un sueño.

_I miss Alice. En tus ojos de cristal, ¿qué clase de sueño… _

_estás viendo? —Vampire Night, primer ending._

—Que tengas dulces sueños —dijeron a coro la voz de su otra madre acompañada de su otro padre mientras la arropaban en su cama.

_**Continuara…**_

_Antes que nada, debo agradecer profundamente todo su apoyo al mandarme reviews y agregarme a favoritos, es gratificante saber que les esté gustando esta historia y me lo digan ^u^_

_Lamentablemente tengo una mala noticia, se acercan mis exámenes de semestre en mi universidad y bueno no podré escribir por un tiempo, así que las actualizaciones tendrán que esperar un poco de tiempo. _

_Si lo sé a mí tampoco me gustan los exámenes u.u_

_Solo espero que me dejen su comentario, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva, es bienvenida, Ah y también son bienvenidos todos sus reviews eh, ya saben que es mi alimento de autora ;3_

_Bueno, me despido, no sin antes contestar a los reviews anónimos._

_**Ami014:** Hola, me disculpo por no contestar tu review antes, pero con este nuevo sistema no estaba muy segura de como hacer las cosas, en fin. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, solo espero que te estén gustando los capítulos :D_

_**Loredanne:** Me alegra saber que te este gustando la historia, gracias por el apoyo. Espero poder verte pronto comentando en esta historia ;3_

_Posdata: No se nada acerca de como se realiza un torneo de lucha, ni de las llaves, así que si no tiene coherencia la escena de la lucha me disculpo y acepto cualquier corrección, en realidad me serviría mucho. _

_La información que puse fue averiguando un poco, porque vamos a Helga le gusta la lucha libre y fue con motivos del fic. Espero que lo comprendan ^u^¡_


	6. La vida en el sueño

Antes de que comiencen a leer les advierto, _todos los pensamientos están en cursiva._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

Inspirado en la historia de Coraline

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**La vida en sueños**_

No pudo descansar es más no pego ni un solo ojo en todo este tiempo, no por temor, sino por curiosidad. Se levantó de su cama, de todas formas ya no tenía caso estar recostada, aun aferrando aquella fotografía con sus manos, queriendo que aquel sueño de casi toda una vida, su vida, al fin fuera realidad.

Se levantó pesadamente de su cama,saliendo de su habitación, debía comprobar algo.

—Descansaste cariño —la voz de Miriam se hizo presente desde la cocina, aun antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la puerta.

_Esto definitivamente debe ser un sueño, Miriam limpiando la casa es imposible_ —Ah, sí, sí como sea.

—Vino tu amigo Arnold, te está esperando en la sala.

—A-Arnold —dijo aun sin poder creerlo —está aquí… en la casa.

—Sí, ahora debe estar hablando con tu padre —dijo mientras ponía los platos a su lugar —No quieres acompañarlos… —pero la niña ya había salido de la cocina dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la sala.

_Sera posible, en realidad es él_, su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba, caminando siempre con cuidado, como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, lo vio de espaldas.

—Arnold, digo que estás haciendo aquí cabeza de balón.

No tenía caso, aun en sus sueños lo seguiría llamando así, aunque solo fuera en ocasiones. Lo vio suspirar cansadamente, como si hubiera dicho algo incongruente, algo del pasado.

—Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo—se fue levantando de a poco, en esa parsimonia del suspenso y la lentitud del tic tac—realmente empezaba a extrañarlo — dijo para al fin darse a conocer — Hola…mi amor.

_¡¿Qué?!_

Esa cabeza, esa gorra, esa ropa, ese cabello, esa voz, todo señalaba a Arnold, todo excepto aquellos botones esmeraldas que reemplazaban su rostro. Se quedó estática, esto era sin duda cada vez más extraño, más raro y mucho más tenebroso. Era un mundo alterno, una versión mucho peor que aquel primo de Arnold, Arnie, mezclados en una paradoja sin sentido.

—No, no, no tú también.

—A que te refieres cariño.

— ¡Tú no eres Arnold!, tu no, él no… —dijo moviendo erráticamente las manos, señalando las cuencas de sus ojos,_esto no podía ser real, tiene que ser una pesadilla_.

"_Lo malo de los de los sueños, decía, es el despertar."_

Pudo observar como aquella versión de Arnold se acercaba lentamente a ella y de forma galantedepositaba un dulce beso en su mano, haciendo que las palabras quedaran al aire.

—Vamos, nos están esperando —dijo jalándola delicadamente de la mano, llevándola fuera de su casa. Ella simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo se dejó llevar, ahora todo en su mente estaba hecho un revoltijo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una nube de polvillo fino la cubrió, encontrándose en el parque de la ciudad, a la sombra de un árbol.

Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar

Como el mantel de la cena de ayer

Siempre esperando que te diga algo más

y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar

Un bello parque, estrellas a la luz de la luna, la brisa cálida de verano hacia mover las copas de los árboles, que rozaba un aire cálido a sus mejillas, un panorama perfecto para un anochecer perfecto.

—Es hermoso no crees, el cielo estrellado con la luna llena —dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien, acercándose por la parte de atrás –pero te ves mejor a la luz de luna llena, recitando poesía.

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,  
como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré".  
Siento que estoy en una carcel de amor,  
me olivdarás si no firmo mi declaración.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Quieres un dulce, o un paseo en el tiovivo?

—Ja, ja que gracioso –dijo con su habitual mal ceño, frunciendo su uniceja.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.  
Eres todo lo que mas quiero  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.

Él simplemente sonrió de lado,le hubiera encantado ese paseo con ella, sería algo muy cómico, el en un avión y ella en un caballito.

Una ligera brisa movió sus cabellos con el sonido característico de las hojas moviéndose al viento, élle extendió un corazón de papel que estaba colgando de una cadenita muy fina.

Mis ojos son dos cruces negras

Que no han hablado nunca claro

Mi corazón lleno de pena

Y yo una muñeca de trapo

—¿Qué es eso?

—Solo un regalo.

—No lo quiero, llévatelo

— Anda póntelo –al ver la negativa, él mismo le colgó el collar –este es mi corazón –decía mientras le ponía –quiero que tú lo tengas.

Cada silencio es una nube que va

Detrás de mí, sin parar de llorar

Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti

Que me escuche hablar

la luna de enero

mirándote a ti

—Te parece

— ¿Qué?

—Si te acompaño

—Haz lo que quieras.

Se sentía cómoda, ahí acurrucada en el árbol frente al lago con esa noche estrellada, en esa velada fantástica y secretamente entusiasmada de tener tan cerca a una versión de su amado.

Un brazo que la rodeaba, un abrazo inesperado que la ceñía, que no la soltaba y un ligero temblor involuntario por su parte, eran los nervios.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar

Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar

Eres todo lo que más quiero

Pero te pierdo en mis silencios

—Apártate Arnoldo o…

—¿Es que acaso no puedo abrazar a mi novia? –le pregunto en cuanto noto la reacción por parte de la rubia.

Sorprendida era poco decir, se quedo pasmada_, no dijo lo que creo que dijo ¿verdad? Pensó la ojiazul._

—Me podrías hacer recuerdo melenudo —dijo apartándose de su abrazo reconfortante —desde cuando dices que somos novios.

—¿No te acuerdas? —dijo claramente dolido

—No es eso solo que quiero que me lo cuentes, ¿cómo fue? —volviendo a estrecharse entre sus brazos, tratando de que la nube de tristeza de aquellos orbes esmeraldas se alejara, y es que era tan real, tan perfecto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Si esto se trataba de un sueño, que mejor que dejarse llevar.

Mis ojos son dos cruces negras

Que no han hablado nunca claro

Mi corazón lleno de pena

Y yo una muñeca de trapo

—Ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida, el día cero, el día en que te declaraste en el techo de Industrias Futuro y luego salvamos el vecindario,¡juntos!, desde ese momento no hay día que pase que no me acuerde de ti, estas en todos mis pensamientos de día y de noche, que justo antes de dormirme siempre leo uno de tus poemas, es una forma de que estés siempre a mi lado.

— Entonces así fue —dijo acurrucándose en su regazo mientras él la abrazaba más hacia sí —me siento tan feliz, contenta de que al final si me comprendiste cabezón

—Como podría olvidar esto_. Siempre fuiste lo que más quiero._

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno

Tampoco a sus cuento amargos

Pero el silencio es algo frio

Y mis inviernos son muy largos

Paulatinamente se fue olvidando que aquella imagen se pareciera tanto a Arnold, incluso ignorando el hecho de los ojos eran de botón. Que esa imagen de Arnold ante ella tenía unos botones color verde esmeralda, tan perfecto que era imposible no confundirse a medida de que pasaba más tiempo contemplándolos.

Una lluvia de estrellas irrumpió el cielo haciendo de esta velada perfecta y mágica.

—Pide un deseo –le dijo aun observando el firmamento.

—… —_quédate conmigo_

El sueño finalmente le gano, quedándose dormida

Y a tu regreso estar lejos

Entre los versos de algún tango

Porque este corazón sincero

No es de una muñeca de trapo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Olga ya despertaste —irrumpió la voz grave de su padre azotando la puerta de su habitación —ten carga esto — le arrojó todo el estuche de palos de golf, sin oportunidad a que ella se despertara del todo bien.

—¡Auch! Bob eso dolió, espera papá… ¿eres tú?

—A quien más esperabas al conejo de Pascua, apresúrate y vístete hoy tendré un juego de golf muy importante…

Se levantó la cama e inconscientemente llevó una mano a la otra pellizcando con fuerza, tratando, esperando, anhelando que esta versión de la realidad sea solo una pesadilla del cual tarde o temprano iba a despertar, el dolor vino en forma de ardor que le traía la amarga verdad de la realidad.

Según su reloj eran cerca de las diez, suerte que hoy era sábado.

—…esta vez ganare sin problemas, y asegúrate que esos palos no tengan ni un rasguño jovencita –saliendo del cuarto de su pequeña hija, y como siempre no prestando atención a los detalles, uno minúsculo de una pequeña sombra que se movía entre el armario.

—Vaya que lindo despertar — se fue a asear y vestir, aun asimilando que tal vez todo lo vivido fuera eso, solo un sueño —pero todo parecía tan real.

—Apresúrate niña, no tengo tu tiempo —la llamaba su padre desde la entrada de la casa, mientras hablaba por el celular y alistaba las cosas en el auto.

—Ya voy Bob –dijo pesadamente arrastraba los pesados palos de golf, entonces vio a Miriam recostada en la cocina con lo que parecía ser un intento de desayuno.

Entonces tan rápido y fugaz como el caer de un rayo, vino un recuerdo a su mente y soltando abruptamente los palos de golf se puso a correr. Ignorando a su padre que le gritaba, no prestando atención a su hermana que la llamaba preocupada desde la ventana, olvidándose de su madre y el fuerte olor a licor. Corrió a toda prisa para saber la verdad.

_Entonces fue real, pero como es posible_iba pensando la rubia, mientras agarraba fuertemente aquel corazón de papel.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Yo siempre, estoy segura que le encanta a Arnold en cuanto lo vea —su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, sus ojos denotaban cierta emoción mientras les mostraba a sus amigas una bufanda de color verde hecha a mano.

—Sin duda Lila esa bufanda tiene la firma de la elegancia en su diseño —hablo la pelinegra, con marcada arrogancia —seguro le gustara, pero creo que mi regalo le agradara aún más, después de todo mi papi me trajo este lienzo desde Paris.

—Texas —le interrumpió Patty, ganándose las sonrisas cómplices a su broma.

—No, Francia, Patty Francia la capital del glamour, la elegancia…

—Y del amor, mi preciosa princesa lunar —le dijo Curly, saltando desde un árbol y acercándose demasiado a la pelinegra —Si quieres Paris, empezare por conquistar Francia y después dominare al mundo —dijo con su risa maléfica cruzándole el rostro.

—Uhg, aléjate de mí insecto —lo aparto de un empujón —estas arruinando mi ropa.

—Chicos concéntrense, estamos planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arnold —les dijo Lorenzo, poniendo un poco de orden a la reunión —debemos planear muchas cosas y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Sera él, quien no tiene tiempo —cuchicheo Sid a Harold y Stinky, aun tratando de contener la risa.

—Bien toquemos el primer punto ¿Dónde será la fiesta? —hablo cierto pelinegro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por último ella corrió a la casa de los Johanssenal no poder encontrar por ningún lado a Gerald, lo había buscado por todas partes, ese cabeza de chorlito tenía toda la historia de lo que le estaba sucediendo y realmente quería saber de qué se trataba.

Ahora estaba parada frente a su puerta con la mano en el aire con toda la intención de tocar la puerta, pero deteniéndose en un instante.

— ¿Helga, que estás haciendo aquí? —se escuchó la voz proveniente de Gerald.

—¡CRIMINAL! —Grito, la tomaron por sorpresa, como cuando haces una travesura y no quieres que te atrapen, tenía que inventar algo rápido— que acaso una no puede pasearse por los pórticos de las casas sin que le hagan preguntas tontas.

Los dos amigos se miraron y se encogieran de hombros, sin saber realmente lo que pasaba, ya estaban acostumbrados al carácter de aquella rubia.

—Entonces Pataki me das campo, tengo un nuevo videojuego que quisiera ensenarle a Arnold —dijo mientras mostraba la tapa reluciente del supuesto juego —y tu presencia me está molestando.

—De todas formas quien quiere quedarse en este pórtico de mala muerte —dijo haciéndose a un lado, pero justo cuando el pelinegro empezaba a entrar a su casa, la ojiazul le tomo de una de sus brazos, llamando así su atención.

—En realidad Gerald, quería hablarte en privado. Es importante —dijo con una expresión de timidez y educación que nunca le habían visto a la chica.

—Cla-claro Hel-Helga —logro articular ante tal desprendimiento por parte de la niña y la impresión por parte de él que juraba que el mundo se iba a acabar en ese instante.

Se dirigieron a un lugar mucho más privado, pero no tan alejado, solo lo suficiente como para que pudieran hablar a solas.

—Dime, Helga de que me quieres hablar.

Suspiro, esto era difícil para ella, tenía que hacer a un lado su orgullo –En realidad quería que me contaras de nuevo la historia de ayer —dijo frotándose su brazo

—Ahora si quieres escuchar mi historia no Pataki, dime para que lo necesitas, esto será bueno.

—No estoy aquí para que te burles de mi Geraldo, solo necesito que me cuentes que pasa al final de la historia. Solo eso.

—No esta vez Pataki, no te saldrás con la tuya. Seguramente te impresione tanto con la historia que te quedaste pensando en cómo terminaba no es así —dijo con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro —bueno hoy me siento generoso, por lo que te contare la historia.

—En verdad –dijo tratando de ocultar su emoción, pero fallando terriblemente por su tono de voz.

—Ah-ah, alto ahí, te contare el final pero antes tienes que admitir que te gustan mis historias y que soy mejor que tú.

— ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?, ESO NUNCA CABEZA DE CEPILLO…

—Entonces tú te lo pierdes —dijo con esa voz cantarina de saber algo que los demás no.

—Óyeme bien soquete o me dices el final de la historia o te enfrentas a la Vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores —dijo agarrando de la sudadera del muchacho y acercando su rostro.

Él trago en seco, sabía que reputación tenían los puños de Helga, y lo mejor era no hacerla enojar.

Del otro extremo Arnold solo veía la escena con una cara indescifrable,observo como su mejor amigo negaba repetitivamente con la cabeza y a la rubia se acercaba amenazadoramentepor lo que decidió intervenir, era un hecho de que él siempre quisiera ayudar al necesitado.

—Hu-hum —dijo aclarándose la garganta —Está todo bien aquí.

—Arnold — digo claro que todo está bien cabeza de balón, no seas metiche —dijo soltando a su prisionero.

Él solo rodo los ojos.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir cabellos de espagueti me retiro. Adiós perdedores —Salió bastante enfadada, pisando fuerte mientras ponía las manos en puños.

_¡Criminal! Cuando al fin logro hacer a un lado mi orgullo, ese idiota se le ocurre hacerse el interesante… yo solo quería saber si todo esto es real._

_¿Pero realmente importa?_ Se preguntaba la pequeña rubia. _En ese mundo existía gente que se preocupaba por mí_, que la cuidaban con un amor y cariño que la hacía sentirse segura y apreciada, donde podía mostrarse como realmente era sin preocuparse por el que dirán los demás. _En ese mundo esta lo que yo siempre más he querido desde que tengo memoria._

Con estos pensamientos se fue alejando hasta encontrar una especie de callejón, cercano a la casa de Phoebe donde se dirigía. El día de ayer, después del juego de beisbol la pequeña oriental la había llamado por la noche para ver si podían reunirse el día de hoy por la tarde, para hablar y dejar las cosas como al principio.

Naturalmente ella se había negado, pero la razón que le motiva va a dirigirse a la casa de su mejor amiga eran totalmente diferentes, y en cierto grado desesperado. En realidad quería contarle todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a alguien, y que mejor que su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños.

Helga regreso la vista, solo para ver a Arnold ayudando a pararse a su amigo, mientras el otro niño hacia ademanes de quejarse de _su_ mal carácter.

—Tonto cabeza de balón, tan denso, tan enfocado en su mundo… —sacando su relicario, admirando la foto —pero cuanto lo amo, tan noble, tan preocupado, tan amable.

¡Oh! mi amado, flor de néctar, como es que en mis sueños yo te veo tan cerca, si tan solo la vida estuviera hecha de aquellas fantasías que pavimentan el eterno sueño del cual no quisiera despertar, atravesar la puerta y ser feliz juntos.

En donde tú al fin mi objeto de adoración sabes acerca de mis sentimientos y no me rechazas, donde todos tus esfuerzos están para hacerme feliz, ¡Oh! dulce mío, dime alguna vez mis sueños se harán realidad.

Observo entonces que en su mano seguía aquel corazón de papel. Escuchó un golpe detrás de sí, de los botes de basura que caían haciendo su habitual estruendo.

—jahgj... jahgj…

Reconoció al chico de cabellos cobrizos que se levantaba del suelo, sacudiéndose los rastros de basura. Hablándole más acelerado que de costumbre, que incluso llego a esquivar su acostumbrada dosis de puño en su cara.

—jahgj, Hel-ga…—dijo con la respiración agitada, hablándole lo mejor que podía —no entre-es…jahjj a la puer-ta… jahj…no… lo… hug… hagas.

—Quien te crees imbécil, nadie me dice lo que puedo hacer —dijo mostrándole el puño.

—jahgjj… pue-des…jahjj… golpe-ar-me—volvió a tomar su inhalador —si quieres… hugj… pe-ro… no… en-tres –aspiro con fuerza —a la puerta, aléjate….

Se sintió descubierta y con la guardia baja, logrando así que su voz suene más conciliadora.

—Brainy a qué demonios te refieres, no sé de qué rayos me estás hablando.

— ¿Helga,estas ahí?—la llamo Phoebe al reconocer los habituales gritos de su compañera.

—Ya voy Phoebe —dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su amiga, cuando una mano sujeto con fuerza de su muñeca.

Ella solo actuó, no pensó en las consecuencias y dio un golpe certero en la cara de aquel que osaba detenerla, pronto pudo ver en el piso inconsciente con los lentes destrozados, a aquel que le había sujetado la mano.

—Por fa-vor… —repetía inconsciente el muchacho mientras algunas lágrimas se juntaban en su rostro.

Ella lo miro un momento con una expresión que parecía de lastima, pero se acordó de su pequeña amiga que la esperaba, gracias al cielo que Phoebe estaba de regreso de aquellas compras de vegetales para el almuerzo.

_**Continuara…**_

_Recuerden en ese mundo cualquier cosa puede ocurrir._

_Hola, si lo se me perdí por mucho tiempo y en realidad este capítulo tenía que ser publicado en la noche más tenebrosa del año, pero por diversas razones no pude subirla a tiempo TuT sin embargo espero no estar tan alejada de aquel panorama lúgubre que envuelve estas fechas, eso espero ;3_

_Debo agradecer a todos los que me apoyan con esta historia, gracias por mandarme sus reviews, a los que me ponen en alertas y a favoritos, en serio los ADORO (^u^)_

_Comentarios: si ya sé que el dialogo de Curly es algo napoleónico, pero solo quiero que sepan… ésta loco, o si no le falta poco, además no me pude resistir XP_

_Sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arnold, él va a cumplir ya diez años y todos sus amigos planean hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, es por ello que Gerald planeaba distraer a Arnold, además de ser una escena inspirada en un review que me llego XD_

_No se olviden cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia es bienvenida ;3, si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en consultármela._

_La canción es de "La Oreja de Van Gogh, muñeca de trapo."_

_A responder los reviews anonimos :D_

_**Ami014**: amiga, me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, no dejes de escribir ;3_

_Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima, que puede ser más pronto que tarde (solo lo sabrán aquellos que me dejen reviewsXD)_


	7. Presagio de luces

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece. _

_Inspirada en la historia de Coraline _

_(Ojo solo inspirada, el fic es muy distinto a la maravillosa historia de Coraline)_

**Capítulo 7**

**Presagio de luces.**

Los chapoteos de sus pies contra el agua,la lluvia que caía incesantemente del cielo, las calles desiertas y un vano intento de protegerse de la lluvia con sus manos, no lo detenían, no lo desanimaban. Hace poco que el apagón se había producido, no había electricidad, _no había luz que lo alumbrara_.

Se dirigió apresurado a su destino, sabía perfectamente que no podía perder mucho tiempo y cuando llego apenas si la reconoció, jamás había necesitado alguna cosa como esa, o se imaginó que entraría a esa tienda en especial. Pero para situaciones extremas medidas extremas. Estaba a punto de oscurecer totalmente y al entrar oscura noche ya nada se podía hacer, solo esperaba que aquella tienda esté abierta.

Entro y el aire lleno de incienso y otras fragancias golpeo en su cara, la decoración peregrina con varios objetos en las vitrinas de indescifrables formas y colores. Era una pequeña tienda que con la poca iluminación proveniente de las velas iban llenando de misticismo cada rincón que se veía, pero él no pudo, ni quiso apreciar el decorado, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el mostrador, tenía prisa.

—Bienvenido seas a la maravillosa tienda de magia y esoterismo de Madame Blanche, en que puedo ayudarte cariño —pregunto la mujer con ropaje de aspecto gitano, que parecía ser la dueña de la tienda.

—umh, yo…

—Alto ahí muchacho, creo que ya se lo que quieres —expresó mientras ponía las manos a su cabeza en signo de premonición —se trata de algo que quieres desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo mientras sacaba y tomaba varios cajones con extraños objetos y los ponía en la mesa.

—Con esta herradura mágica tendrás suerte en todo lo que hagas —señalo, poniendo una herradura de metal en la mesa —oh tal vez prefieras este collar de ajos, muy efectivo contra malas presencias…

—No… —interrumpió negando frenéticamente con la cabeza —Ne-ce-si-to… hugj… algo—respiro profundo y continuo —algo para proteger a… al-guien…hug…

—Si es para protección, que tal esta pata de conejo, es para la buena suerte y para…

—No —intento hacerse comprender —es ella, _regreso._

Un silencio sepulcral acompañado por una brisa fría rondó por la habitación apagando todas las velas.

La gitana encendió las velas más cercanas al mostrador.

— ¡Oh! ya veo —menciono en tono serio y algo nostálgico —entonces volvió verdad—el niño solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con la ligera emoción de que alguien más lo sabía, lo comprendiera —sin embargo no hay mucho de lo que podamos hacer.

—De-be…ha-ber… al-gu-na…forma —dijo bastante agitado, se notaba que debía estar realizando un gran esfuerzo al hablar tanto.

—No pequeño, cuando las cosas toman su rumbo no hay nada que se pueda hacer —dijo misteriosamente, sacando sus cartas del tarot y poniéndolos en la mesa —Más sin embargo podemos predecir lo que pasara.

La poca iluminación hacía que este encuentro sea aún más fantástico, mientras ella (la gitana) ponía las cartas en una extraña formación, revelando el destino que estas le mostraban.

—Ellos deben enfrentar su destino y confiar en el otro, más sin embargo las pruebas no serán fáciles, podrían hasta llegar a perder su esencia misma si no tienen cuidado. Atrapados en aquel eclipse total del botón escondiendo la luna,el juego terminara… pero hay una luz de esperanza —hablo como ponía en la mesa la última carta.

—La luna estará muy marcada por la noche que se disuelve, cuando las sombras sean ahuyentadas por el sol, los enamorados se jugaran en la rueda de la fortuna revelando secretos de una vida en las sombras, eso les permitirá salir, pero aun así el futuro se ve brumoso, vago, indefinido...

Se formó un silencio como una ráfaga de viento apagaba las velas.

—Po-de-mos… hacer algo

—Puedo entregarte esto —dijo entregándole un pequeño collar cuyo dije estaba aún envuelto en un paño —Esto sirve para encontrar cosas perdidas—menciono apuntándolo con el dedo —pero solo debe ser abierto por la persona correcta.

Lo acompaño a la puerta, mientras el pequeño niño aun miraba el objeto en sus manos.

—Sé qué harás la mejor elección—dicho esto la gitana desapareció tras las cortinas de zarcillos, cerrando así el establecimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Te juro Pheebs, todo era tan real, tan perfecto —le relato, estaba echada de espaldas boca arriba acostada en la cama de su vieja amiga, mirando el techo cuya remodelación incluía pequeñas figuras hechas de origami colgando del techo.

—Sabes a ti también te soñé, estabas en una fotografía haciéndole ojitos a Gerald —Ante esta declaración la pequeña oriental solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—Helga, tu sabes que Gerald y yo solo somos amigos —dijo bastante azorada, debía desviar el tema de conversación rápido — tu falta de comida a la hora de la cena pudo haber derivado en que inconscientemente crearas un mundo mejor en tus sueños, en realidad el campo onírico es muy interesante, como ya lo dijo Freud, el sueño es un proceso mental muy distinto del que predomina en la vida diurna, con rápidos cambios de la energía psíquica…

—En español Phoebe

—Lo que quiero decir es que los sueños tienen un significado, expresan deseos, miedos, anhelos u obsesiones que llegas a tener a lo largo de tu vida, y en definitiva el pavo asado lo comprueba, seguro te fuiste a dormir sin cenar —afirmo.

—Entonces como puedes explicar esto —le dijo mostrándole el collar con el corazón de papel.

—Helga no estuviste comiendo esos chicharrones que te hacen caminar sonámbula otra vez ¿verdad?

—Quien yo nooo, desde aquella vez no volví a comerlos, es más ya ni siquiera los recordaba

—Helga

—Está bien, ¡criminal! si me pude haber comido algunos cuantos en la mañana, ¿y eso que?, nunca los como por la noche, además solo los como de vez en cuando, siguen siendo algo adictivos

—Lo que dices es muy interesante, pero no pasa de ser un sueño.

—Si solo un sueño —dijo aun sin poder creerlo, tenía una prueba irrefutable de que aquello que vivió era real, en una extraña forma de serlo en aquel mundo alterno, tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que volver—Por cierto Pheebs esta conversación jamás sucedió.

—Olvidando —ella sonrió recostándose en su silla, en la penumbra de su habitación cuya única vela que alumbraba era la que estaba encima del trofeo de poesía.

—Umh, Helga, sigue en pie lo que me dijiste para el cumpleaños del mantecado.

_¡¿Mantecado?!,_ pensó, clarosu regalo, prácticamente se había roto la cabeza pensando cual sería el mejor regalo para ese cabeza de balón, lo había planeado por meses, gasto sus ahorros de toda una vida solo por aquel regalo, todo debería ir perfecto.

—Todo sigue como lo planeamos Phoebe, ya tienes los boletos.

—Si Helga.

—Los zopencos ya acordaron donde iba a ser la fiesta

—En el barrio baldío, será dentro de tres días, después de salir de clases.

—Perfecto, tan solo falta hacer esa llamada.

Una melodía suave se fue escuchando, se dieron cuenta que la radio estaba prendida, entonces encendieron las luces, la electricidad había vuelto.

L-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-7

Sintió en su cabeza un resoplido bastante incomodo, eran respiraciones agitadas que se incrementaban cada vez más, al voltear se encontró con la única persona que no esperaba ver en su pórtico.

— ¿Brainy? —Pregunto sorprendido –que haces aquí?

Tenía las gafas rotas y estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, lo había alcanzado antes de que él pudiera entrar a Sunset Arms, antes de que pudiera guardar aquel paraguas verde que aún conservaba desde el kínder.

-yo ujhj –dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, no decidiéndose a hablar, después de todo llego a envidiar a Arnold por tener algo con lo que él solo puede soñar y desear, lo peor es que ni siquiera sabe de lo que se está perdiendo, más sin embargo es él quien la hace feliz.

Después de debatirse mentalmente se decidió a hablar por fin con un suspiro que sonó a jadeo –ob-je-tos per-di-dos uhgencu-en-tra-la –dijo en voz baja, con el esfuerzo que le costaba decir las palabras.

—Arj-Arnold ej-es-pe-ra… Yo —aspiro su inhalador —per-di-dos, co-sas — volvió a aspirar de su inhalador pero por más tiempo —perdidos

— ¿Perdidos, se te perdió algo?

—Toma –le dijo mientras depositaba en sus manos un objeto pequeño envuelto en una tela azulada–te ugj ser-vi uhgra.

El niño rubio observo desenvolvió el objeto para observar que era una especie de collar con un dije muy extraño, un triángulo verde con un agujero en el centro, quiso preguntarle para que servía, pero el otro niño desapareció.

Resignado entro a la casa de huéspedes, esta sería la primera vez que estaría completamente solo en aquella casa, aunque solo fuese por un día y la señora Vitelo iría a verlo antes de la noche, jamás pensó que esa casa seria lo bastante silenciosa.

"_Cosas perdidas eh"_

**Flash back**

-Hey chaparrito, tu abuela y yo iremos a una convención para autos, será un gran exposición. Esta vez concursaremos a nivel nacional, sin duda mí amado auto ganara, aunque es en la capital. No te molesta que te dejemos solo por un día —le dijo el abuelo mientras se llevaba el packard

—Y porque va la abuela

—Creo que Mitzy la llamo para reencontrarse, ya sabes que esas dos viejas locas se llevan muy bien, además solo será por hoy —le dijo mientras se subía al auto de color verde.

—Hey pooki, si no te apresuras me iré sin ti —grito su abuelo.

—Nos vamos hombre pequeño, solo no hagas una fiesta mientras no estemos.

La abuela salió a toda prisa, llevando consigo varias maletas y libros con extraños garabatos, que a ojos más expertos parecían de alquimia.

—Cuida la granja mientras estamos en el rodeo Tex, no hagas travesuras por la noche y dile a Eleonor que no entre a la puerta, una vez adentro no hay forma de volver.

—Claro abuela —dijo extrañado —nos vemos mañana.

Y con esa despedida algo extraña de parte de su abuela, él se iba a quedar solo en esa gran casa por una noche.

**Fin del flash back**

Eso había sucedido en la mañana de ese día, antes de que fuera a casa de Gerald a jugar videojuegos, sin duda era un día con bastantes sorpresas.

_En tus ojos de cristal, mira a través del espejo, que sueño ves, aun no me respondas._

L-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-7

Se disponía volver a su casa, de todas formas la lluvia ya había acabado y no podía hacer una fiesta de pijamas improvisada en la casa de Phoebe, aunque la niña de cabello azabache y sus padres no tuvieran inconveniente en dejarla quedar por esta noche. No, ella en su obstinación quería volver a su casa, no podía seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de Phoebe.

Lentamente fue llegando a su casa, vio las luces apagadas, nadie estaba para recibirla, nadie para asegurarse que estuviera bien a esas horas de la noche.Aún recuerda el día en que se perdió con Harold en aquella excursión a la fábrica de chocolates y tuvieron que recorrer media ciudad tratando de llegar a casa, se preguntó si tan siquiera sus padres estarían preocupados por ella, por eso los llamo después, solo para que no la castigaran cuando este de vuelta en casa.

Esta vez no hubo llamadas ni nada por el estilo, sabía que Bob estaría furioso por dejarlo plantado en su juego de golf, "_pero qué más da, tal vez ni siquiera se dieron cuenta"_

Quiso entrar a su casa, pronto se dio cuenta que por salir tan apresurada se olvidó recoger las llaves, golpeo con fuerza tratando de forzar la puerta pero no consiguió nada.

—Genial, que más podría salir mal —ante esto una gota cayó en su frente desencadenando una ligera lluvia que pronto se hizo más intensa.

—Oh, demonios —grito desesperada —ábrete ya maldita puerta —empezando a patear la puerta de su casa.

Una hoja de papel fue cayendo cerca de ella, al verla reconoció la pulcra y estilizada letra de su hermana Olga, cuya nota decía:

"Hermanita bebe, si estás leyendo esto alégrate, papá gano su juego de golf, estamos yendo a celebrar al Chèz Paris, volveremos tarde no nos esperes y duérmete temprano.

Besos y abrazos tu hermana Olga

PS: No abras la puerta a extraños "

— ¡Idiota!—Grito arrugando el papel en sus manos —como le voy a abrir la puerta a extraños si yo misma no puedo entrar a mi propia casa —dijo lanzando aquel papel lo más lejos posible.

Resignada se sentó en las escaleras de su pórtico abrazando sus rodillas, sintió que la lluvia la mojaba por completo seguro iba a coger un resfriado si seguía ahí.

Saco su relicario, queriendo un poco de consuelo a todo ese caos—Al menos espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños mi amor —dijo, trazando el contorno de la fotografía con su dedo.

Una idea loca se le cruzo por la mente, de todas formas necesitaba sacar una foto a aquel mapa del diario, sería un complemento perfecto para aquel regalo suyo.

Se puso en marcha, después de todo la casa de Arnold no estaba tan lejos.

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola, como están mis queridos lectores._

_Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capitulo 7, I sorry tenia que estar para ayer, pero no saben lo que hice para que saliera hoy, ¡Se me infectaron todos los documentos de mi flash! y no tuve otro remedio que formatear todo, perdiendo esta historia, pero por suerte tenia algunos borradores en mi compu y de ellos saque esta historia._

_Maldito el que creo los virus _

_Pero bueno ahora estoy subiendo esta historia, espero que les guste :3_


End file.
